


Seven Deadly Sins

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU. They're all pale creatures that look more like they belong in eternal moonlight rather than living a life of not so honest labor beneath the glaring sun. And oh, how they glare when the crew laughs at their bright red, blistering flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rudy_flamthrowa to help me prepare for my Avatar/Nightmare Before Christmas fusion.
> 
> Envy and its evil twin  
> It crept in bed with slander  
> Idiots they gave advice  
> But sloth it gave no answer  
> Anger kills the human soul  
> With bitter tales of lust  
> While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'  
> On the legs they never trust

Turns out that even if the Navy won't accept girls aboard their ships, pirates have no real qualms about it. They'll expect you to work just as hard, pillage just as much, but that's about it. And after the first two to three weeks aboard the ship with her, the older pirates stop trying to start things. If anything, it's better with her aboard- if only to see her work her magic on the lads at port. Because hell, being a girl certainly doesn't stop her from getting in her bit of raping and pillaging. She's clever as hell, and after the sixth time she's saved their asses, the leering glances mostly stop. And if her habit of wiping the deck with them wasn't enough to deter them, the two boy's she's brought with her certainly do.  
  
They're intimidating- the larger one's bulky, dark haired, and has a smile straight out of a ghost story. He's not very bright, but he's creepy, likes sharp things a bit too much and thinks the world of Shock. And the red head, he may be a scrawny little thing with a pointed nose and a bony little ass- but he's got a temper. And he's nearly as clever as the girl.  
  
They're all pale creatures that look more like they belong in eternal moonlight rather than living a life of not so honest labor beneath the glaring sun. And oh, how they glare when the crew laughs at their bright red, blistering flesh.  
  
The trio have an... odd relationship. He can't count the times he's seen Shock in one of their laps- her tongue in their mouth and her hands down their pants. He's even caught Lock and Barrel before, Lock's grin wicked as he licked and nibbled a line down the bigger teen's chest. And they're shameless about it. Hell, pirates and all, but it disturbs the lads a bit to walk out onto the deck and hear strange noises coming from the crow's nest.  
  
But mostly they're definitely a good addition to the crew. He eyes Shock from across the ship, at the winning set she's got in her hand and the look of triumph on her opponents faces. When she lays her cards down, she's got this wicked little smirk on her face and smiles like the devil when she rakes in her winnings. Her eyes meet his, and she winks.  
  
Jack Skellington smiles his bony little smile and sets a course for Tortuga. Oh yes, he thinks they're a fantastic addition to his set.


End file.
